natures_crossingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unity Storyline
The first Season of Nature's Crossing, it contains two volumes. Volume 1: The Beginning, Volume 2: Unity Unbound. Volume 1: The Beginning Volume 1 of the Unity Storyline is about the battle against Thot and the attempt to gain control over the town of Jacks and the dark future taking place in 2050 that he caused. Chapter 1: Awakening The story begins in Rosewood where Connor and Stephen are hanging around when the town train station ringings and a train arrives, Thot walks out and heads towards Stephen's house. Thot walks in and tries to attack the two but the Heroes manage to fend him off, Thot runs off and the two talk about what just happened. A few moments later the two are Transported to Jacks in 2050 where they find the town has been destroyed by Thot. They find an older Connor who explains that he failed to stop Thot and as a result he took over the town. The two ask Connor what happened, after the conversation the two find out the exact time and place of Stephen and Connor's defeat, then they plan to bring the fight to Thot. Chapter 2: Thot Stephen and Connor head to a nearby plot of land where the meet with Thot, Thot has many soilders ready and they rush towards the Heroes. Stephen stays back to watch Connor's back, Connor takes out Thot's henchmen and then Thot himself. They then head back home, as the scene ends some of the ground begins to glow. Volume 2: Unity Unbound Volume 2 of the Unity Storyline is about the three Heroes finding the Memeforce charms and their battle to stop Arthur Petrellin's take over of District 1. Chapter 3: Return This chapter begins a few weeks after Thot's defeat. One night when Stephen is visiting Connor a magical Charm with the spirit of Navix inside of it, it is called the Thot Charm and can grant wishes, a Manual appears with it. Later on in the night a magical conch appears on the beach for Stephen and it talks to him about having knowledge of everything. Both of the Heroes having Charms decide to use their power for good. Chapter 4: Aware A man (Arthur) stands on a high mountain looking over District 2 and says to himself "So, this is where it begins". And proceeds to jump down the mountain and cause chaos in District 2. Back in Jacks Navix and the conch talk about a dark feeling they have, it is revealed that James, a town normally blocked off has opened up from an earthquake. Connor, Stephen and Juan head to James where they discover Pinehearst. Inside Pinehearst there were many employees working, Connor used the Thot Charm to give the employees Spastic Colons so they all cleared out. The three looked all around for any information on what had happened in District 2 and all that was found was a name "Arthur". They were about to head out when they found the basement, in the basement was a dental chair. Connor began to have a vision in which the Heroes were tortured by Arthur and their Charms were no longer with them, the employees started to head back in so Connor used Navix to teleport them out. Chapter 5: Hope In Juan's town Juan and Connor find a blade in which the Charm Fi appears to them, she explains that they all became Charm's from touching the Memeforce and all became Charm's based on what part they touched. Fi later explains that Arthur's Charm fused into him, something that normally shouldn't happen. Juan use's Fi's power to Time Travel with Connor to a past version of Juan's town to see if they can find anyway to stop Arthur, they get sent back immediately by a part of the Memeforce preventing Time Paradoxes. Connor then heads back to Jacks to talk to Stephen about a plan to stop Arthur. Chapter 6: Fall Weeks pass without hearing from Juan and Connor and Stephen fear that something has happened to him, they read in the manual that fortune shops could boost the power of the conch. They head to the fortune shop but are met by Lonk, the two steal his Mastercard and use it to pay for the Fortune shop. Later on after recovering ripped out pages from the Manual by Lonk (Who is now trapped in Tom Nook's bathroom) they discover some additional Charm powers, suddenly the District alert system goes off saying that the border towns have been destroyed. Arthur appears behind Connor and proceeds to wipe Connor's memory. "You're trying to stop me, I can't have that", Arthur says and shows off Fi saying "Got this from your friend, I find it useless", he then teleports Connor and Stephen back to Connor's home. "I have some more business to attend to", he says teleporting away. Chapter 7: Defense Connor begins to freakout about Stephen implying he has no memory of him, Navix takes him over and explains that the Charm itself isn't on Connor but rather down the Pond of Tranquility. Stephen heads underwater to retrive the Charm and gives it to Connor wishing to restore his memory. Now with his memories back Connor looks through the Manual hoping to find a way to boost Charm Powers, they discover a page on Charm Fusion. The two decide that their only hope is to send the Conch back in time to find a safe place to hold the Power Crystal, Connor uses Navix and sends the Conch back in time. With the border down and Arthur taking over surrounding towns the two decide to split up, Connor trying to stall Arthur and Stephen heading to the Border Island. At the Border Island Stephen faces off against Alyssa, ( A former friend of Connor and Stephen) Dark Stephen, Dead Juan, Isabelle and Arthur's phantom. Stephen manages to defeat them, tired and worn out he heads back to District 1. Mainwhile, Connor is heavily draining the Thot Charm's power fighting against Arthur, the two battle a while but eventually the Thot Charm dims indicating it needs to recharge, Arthur slowly walks towards Connor and the scene goes dark. Chapter 8: Timeless Back in 1911 Great Grandpa Connor heads to Rosewood to pick up some shipment from a business man, Stephen's Great Grandpa Stephen. The two become friends quickly and GG Stephen asks GG Connor in for tea. GG Stephen explains that weird things have been going on such as cold breezes and hearing voices on the beach. The two decide to investigate the beach and find the Conch who tells them they must find the Manual for their Great Grand kids are in danger, they dig up the Manual close by and find out that there are 4 Crystals and the one they need is the Power Crystal. The two look around in two old houses, the first house belonged to a man named Juan who had moved away in the past, the second house they look in they receive a phone call from Fi who talks to them for a few moments. Connor stands on the first floor where he is taken over by someone who makes GG Stephen's son play a life or death game in which Grandpa Stephen wins, Connor regains control and explains that he saw in the man's mind and that the future is in greater danger then they thought. Chapter 9: Hidden Airdate: April 14th 2019 The two Great Grandparents talk to nearby shopkeepers and discover that a strange smell has been coming from around the back, the two head around back and dig up Croaky the Gongoid. They take Croaky back to Stephen's home where they find out that their decendents must find Croaky in the future to get the Power Crystal, they then write a letter to be delivered on a future date to their Great Grandkids. 2019 Stephen calls Connor over to read the letter that was sent years ago, Connor is taken over by Great Grandpa Stephen and shares some words with Stephen. In Stephen's lab they revive Croaky and discover Stephen has had the Power Crystal the whole time, but due to a missing Manual page Connor cannot figure out how to use it. They decide to break into Pinehearst and take Fi back. They arrive at Pinehearst and manage to sneak around and get into Pinehearst and find Fi after Lonk revealed her location on a radio. After exiting the building Arthur finds the two but Connor and Stephen manage to escape and get out of the town. Chapter 10: Slumber In Rosewood a man named Johnson arrives, Stephen invites him in for tea. Johnson explains to Stephen that his time is coming and leaves remarking that he hopes Stephen likes his sleep. Connor arrives in Rosewood and there in Stephen's lab Stephen shows off his new sleeping invention that allows you to sleep as long as you want without food. They begin looking at the Manual and find that it has 20000 more pages now but they're in french. They go to Brewster to translate the pages and discover how to use the Power Crystal, having Navix's power doubled they decide to bring Arthur to them at Pinehearst. At Pinehearst they begin to destroy the town, Arthur arrives and Connor freezes Arthur with Navix. Stephen heads into the Pinehearst building and activates the self destruct feature, Arthur calls to Stephen to come outside where it's shown Arthur escaped and trapped the two. Arthur reveals that he has the 4th Charm Drake, a charm whom he fused with and the other Charm's highschool bully. When the self destruct is about to go off Navix, The Conch and Fi use a Trifusion to completly stop time, even Arthur, they then teleport him to the Island to seal him away. At the island they say their Goodbye to the Charms and Navix questions weather or not they really would set them free, Stephen promises one day they will be free. Fi and Navix then tell them to write down to go see Johnson in Thotia in case something happens to them. After the goodbyes the Charms all use their power and seal Arthur away, in doing so they are lost from Connor and Stephen. Moments later Connor and Stephen find that all their memories are erased and they can no longer form new memories, they find the paper and head to Thotia. In Thotia they find the home of Johnson who had a way to heal them by sleep, in doing so they will be asleep several months. He mentions that one other will come to be healed but ends by saying it's time. Connor and Stephen say goodbyes and head to sleep in the bed as Johnson disappears. Epilogue Mainwhile watching over the town a group of people discuss Connor and Stephen's slumber and that it's time for their plan. Johnson watches over promising to take care of Connor and Stephen.Category:Storylines Category:Unity